1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of supports for hand tools, particularly portable drills.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,905 relates to a portable jig assembly for supporting a power drill that includes a carriage mounted on a post and having a first tubular portion that surrounds the post and a second tubular portion that is positioned away from the post, the drill being attached to a rod that slides vertically within the second tubular portion, and the drill and rod being moved vertically by a lever and linkage mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,579 relates to a power drill attachment that forms a lever arrangement which provides a mechanical advantage in urging the bit of the drill into the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,943 relates to an apparatus for supporting, guiding, and advancing a power drill into a workpiece, the apparatus including a support frame that clamps to the workpiece, a guide mechanism for guiding the advance of the drill, and a manual power screw for feeding the drill bit into the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,977 relates to a power drilling device that has a generally rectangular box frame within which a drill carriage rides on rack and pinion gearing provided with respect to the sides of the rectangular frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,110 relates to an adjustable strut drill that includes a telescoping pole having a drill mounted on the top thereof and a mechanical lever arrangement for expanding the length of the telescoping pole.